In the End
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: The ultimate battle between Groudon and Kyogre. Can Rayquaza stop them before it's too late? Please Read and Review! Oneshot. NOT a KyogreXGroudon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have…-starts to cry-…Never will….-sniffle-

* * *

It was a bright day. One girl was sitting on the grass, leaning on her Kyogre. She caught the Legendary a while ago, and, although they had a rough start, they managed to have a very strong bond. They have just defeated the Pokemon League and was resting up. 

The sea Legendary was having a relaxing time as well. She wasn't floating above the earth, but joining her human friend on the soft grass. Who knew that land, the very element of her sworn rival Groudon, could be as relaxing as the sea?

Of course, the water Pokemon would very much welcome a trip back to her element. But they were in the middle of a forested area. So she'll be patient and ask for a trip later.

_Of course,_ a voice in the back of her mind nagged. _Now that you're outside, Groudon is most likely going around looking for you for another battle._

With a sigh of impatience, she closed her eyes, trying to stop thinking about troubling things. She's here, spending time with her friend. What could go wrong?

_Well, _the voice continued. _If Groudon were to find you away from the ocean, you'll be at a terrible disadvantage. Remember, you're on HIS element now._

She growled, scolding herself for thinking such a thing, even though she knew it was true. Her human looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Kyogre?" she asked. The Pokemon stopped growling and smiled at her trainer, hinting that nothing was the matter. The human shrugged in response and leaned harder on her Legendary.

But their peace was cut short by a loud call:

"KYOGRE!!!"

All the human heard was a really loud roar. However, Kyogre shot up in her normal floating position. It was the very subject she was thinking about not too long ago. She filled her lungs and shouted right back:

"GROUDON!!!"

The trainer was startled by her Pokemon's out-burst. If she'd known what was about to happen, she would've recalled her friend into the safety of her PokeBall. But she didn't and instead, backed off a bit in consternation.

She then felt the ground rumble and a giant red lizard Pokemon crashed through the trees. The ground shook at each monstrous step and it was, overall, an impressive sight for the human.

Kyogre narrowed her golden eyes at the sight of Groudon, and the Ground-type lifted his arms as if to show off the wickedly long, sharp claws. Then, he had what looked like a smile.

"Away from the water? That could be your most fatal mistake!" he roared at the blue orca. Kyogre flapped her flippers in distaste.

"I don't need the ocean to prove my superiority." She returned. Groudon took a moment to scan the sky, then he glared back at the aquatic creature before him.

"You are trespassing upon my territory. That should justify this fight to my favor." He said. Kyogre clenched her many teeth in anger, understanding all that the comment meant. Should Rayquaza come, Groudon won't be as severely punished as herself. After all, what gave her the right to be on land?

Kyogre attacked first, charging at the behemoth of a Pokemon. It was a direct hit and Groudon took a heavy step back, his sturdy tail saving him from falling to his back.

That one step cause a massive Earthquake, and though it meant nothing to Kyogre, her human was another story. However, she sent out her Pigeot and took to the sky out of harm's way.

She knew what was happening now that she could think straight. She heard legends about the hostility between the two Pokemon. Last time they fought, they almost destroyed the world. Only one other Pokemon could stop them.

The human looked at her Pigeot. "We need to find Rayquaza. Before something horrible happens!"

Pigeot nodded and flew off to a fixed point in the horizon. She had learned a bit about the sky dragon when she was a little Pidgey still in her nest. That information included where to find him if the need arises.

Sky Tower, the pillar of clouds just in sight. Considering that they were on their way to 'visit' the Legendary if Groudon hadn't showed up.

"Faster! We need to get there faster!" the girl urged the bird Pokemon, who nodded again and flapped harder.

--

Kyogre was thrown backwards as she sustained another hit, four deep gashes across her face. She groaned as she tried to make the stinging pain disappear. She glared at the Groudon before her.

"Not so 'superior' now?" the red Pokemon taunted. "Away from your precious ocean…you're pathetic."

Kyogre tensed visibly, not like his cocky tone. But she attempted to cover it up with a grin. "What are you talking about? I'm just getting started."

Groudon grunted with slight amusement. "Well, I'm still waiting."

Having enough, Kyogre charged again. Groudon only braced himself for the impact.

--

"RAYQUAZA!!!"

The green dragon snapped his head up at the human voice sounding his name. He had been sleeping against the cloudy, yet solid, wall at the summit of his tower, resting from his long flights around the world's ozone layer.

With a growl at this intrusion, he pulled himself up and floated a few feet in the air. Looking around, he saw a Pigeot circling and a human jumping off to land rather clumsily before him. She called back the bird.

The massive Legendary didn't even want to know her purpose here. As far as he knows, she's just another trainer trying to capture him. So he'll treat her as such. He opened his mouth and began to charge for a Hyper Beam.

"Wait! Please! I'm not here to fight!" the human spoke. Rayquaza narrowed his eyes and continued. It's a trick. Why else would she be here?

Seeing that her reassurances were going unheard, she dropped her knees in a desperate attempt to appease him. She continued. "Please, listen to me! It's important!"

Rayquaza noticed the gesture and the tears forming in her eyes. Deciding to hear her out, he stopped his attack preparation and closed his mouth, waiting for an explanation. And it had better be a good one for her to knowingly invade HIS territory.

Not wanting to pass up this chance, the girl explained as best and as fast as she could.

--

Kyogre took a deep breath and launched a Hyper Beam, the last move she can use, and even then she could only pull it off once (In the game, she would only have 1 PP) for she had not recovered fully from the Pokemon League.

Groudon immediately went for a Solar Beam and the two attacks met. Kyogre knew almost instantly that her attack will not go as planned. Groudon's Beam had more energy in it and it pushed through her move and she had no time to dodge as it hit her at full power under her lower jaw.

She was blown backwards by the force and crashed against the ground that had once seemed so soft when she was laying on it with her friend. Now it was hard, unforgiving.

On her back, she seemed completely helpless. She didn't right herself or attempt to float. She just laid there.

The Water-type didn't respond to the thunderous steps of her rival. Only when she felt his shadow and sensed his presence towering above her did she open her eyes in narrowed slits and glared piercingly at the land titan.

"I expected more from you, weakling." He growled menacingly. Kyogre gathered liquid in her mouth, then spat it forcibly at Groudon. The saliva landed on the Ground-type's helmet and he shook it off irritably. Then he smiled.

"What? No Hydro Pump? No Water Pulse?" he joked haughtily. He chuckled when Kyogre only bared her teeth at him. He lifted his right claws and seemed to be examining the deadly weapons. He glanced at Kyogre, then hummed thoughtfully.

"What?" the orca asked sharply. Groudon lowered a claw to Kyogre, pressing the tip against her skin.

"If I know anatomy (and I pretty much do), this is your throat, am I right?"

Kyogre didn't answer. She didn't need too. Groudon knew the answer well. He lifted his enormous forelimb and prepared to swing it back down with all his strength.

Kyogre, having no way to defend herself, only closed her eyes and waited for the end.

--

"Over there Rayquaza." The human girl directed, riding on the neck of the giant dragon. Rayquaza turned towards where the girl pointed. Strange that there was no weather changes. No intense sunlight nor heavy rains. Either the two Titans were trying to keep him from founding their whereabouts or even keep him from knowing of the great battle…

Or the girl was lying to him.

He glared back at the human and she seemed to pick up the hostile vibe.

"Just keep going…you'll see them."

Rayquaza grunted, then rushed on. "You better not be deceiving me."

Although she couldn't understand the words he had just muttered, the girl nodded and held tighter as he flew at even greater speed.

There they are. It was almost impossible to miss them. When they got closer, the human girl looked down to see her Pokemon and gasped. Her Kyogre, her best friend, was being pinned helplessly to the ground. And Groudon was obviously going to finish her off once and for all.

Rayquaza wasted no more time on speculating. He rushed downwards as fast as gravity could push him. As he did so, he opened his mouth and charged for another Hyper Beam, aiming directly at Groudon. But even he wasn't fast enough.

--

Groudon brought his claws down and across Kyogre's equivalent of the throat. The resulting wound was instantly severe enough to cause Kyogre to go into immediate shock. The orca, her eyes wide, tried to gasp for breath. Only then did blood dribble down the corners of her mouth.

Her rival, her murderer, chuckled darkly to himself. He looked at his bloodied claws and then wiped the dark red liquid across Kyogre's belly.

Kyogre, still living, made a whimpering sound at the contact, but her cry turned to a kind of gurgling as the blood increased in her mouth. Her flanks heaved, desperately wanting air.

--

The hit stunned Rayquaza as well. He stopped his attack, and halted in midair, a mixture of horror and astonishment taking over his face. Then, for the first time in centuries, the tip of his tail touched land as it went limp in grief.

The human was even more grief-stricken. She slid/climbed down the dragon's body to the grass and then ran towards her fallen comrade as fast as she could put a foot on the ground. She stopped beside the orca and looked into her beloved Water-type's left eye.

She placed her hand on the side of Kyogre's face. The golden eye moved to look at her trainer. The girl saw it was wet with tears, she could see the sorrow in it and knew her Pokemon was in great pain.

"…San…dra…" Kyogre whispered the name of her human. The girl only heard a weak cry drowned in blood, but she could get a sense of what was just said. She pressed her cheek to her Legendary, never breaking eye contact.

"It's okay. I'm here." She whispered back in reassurance. She knew there was nothing she could do, except make Kyogre's last moments meaningful.

Kyogre attempted to smile, the blood seeping from her mouth mingling with her tears. She forced herself to slightly lift her head, wincing at the terrible pain it brought. She glared at Groudon as if it would bring every dagger in the world striking into him.

The Ground-type only watched, waiting like a vulture, wanting to see the miserable end he brought for his enemy.

Kyogre's eyelids became heavy and with a groan, her head crashed back to the dirt. She closed her eyes and took a few more ragged breaths before letting go of her lifeline with a sigh.

--

Kyogre jolted awake. Looking around, she saw that she was lying on the soft grass, her trainer asleep against her side. The cool shade and the lazy warmth of the day relaxed her slightly.

"It was only a nightmare…" she told herself. It took a bit for her to believe it. That dream seemed so real. With a sigh of relief, she knew that she had only just fallen asleep a while ago. The battle never happened. She wasn't dead. She wasn't blood-stained. And she wasn't weak. In fact, now that she's rested up, she felt stronger than ever.

Taking one last look around to make sure everything was what they were supposed to be, she curled her body around her human as much as she physically could and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, this time, she'll be given sweeter dreams to cherish…

* * *

So everything wasn't like it seemed. I personally enjoyed making this, only saddening me a bit. Now don't get me wrong, I like Kyogre. That's why I gave it the unexpected ending. 

But I hope you guys like it. Please Review and let my hope be real...


End file.
